


Destiel Tid Bits

by InsertDreams



Series: Destiel Tid Bits [1]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Maybe some pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertDreams/pseuds/InsertDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll be righting random tid bits for these two over the next few weeks because I need something cute to do besides work on Dark Days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Tid Bits

His eyes are always a deep shade of blue. I can never look away from them when he talks to me. I try, I honestly do try. His husky voice and the innocence in those eyes bring me back every time. I feel like my heart if falling from my chest whenever he vanishes without warning.  Castiel, he changes me every time we meet again. I remember when he knew nothing of being human. Now he knows a little more. Every time he’s knocking on the doors of death I just want to grab him by the back of the coat and hug him. I don’t want him to leave me. He is the one person I can’t live without. 

I don’t have a choice.

He’s an angel of the lord. His duties are more important. There are things that he must do. I can’t do anything but stand by his side or wait for him to come back to me again. It’s not home without him, these words feel like a golf ball in my throat. I dare not say a word to anyone about this. I’m not gay, I’m not even sure what I am.  It’s a feeling, I’d like to call love.


End file.
